


Гарри Поттер и Новая соседка

by FawkesThePhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dealing With Trauma, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, F/M, Fix-It, I wish I was a punk as my Mary Sue, I'm sorry for the typos, M/M, Mary Sue, Meta Sue, Petunia Redeems Herself, Sirius Black Is Not Dead, Slow Build, So old, Vampires, Werewolves, unrequited slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawkesThePhoenix/pseuds/FawkesThePhoenix
Summary: Если и было что-то, что Вернону Дурсль, проживающему в доме номер четыре по Тисовой улице, не нравилось больше, чем его ни на что не годный, тощий, странный племянник, так это был ШУМ. Как, например, от колёс фургона для переезда.
Relationships: OFC/Remus Lupin, OFC/Sirius Black, Unrequited Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Гарри Поттер и Новая соседка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter and the New Neighbour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217020) by [Losyark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losyark/pseuds/Losyark). 



> Приятного прочтения!

Глава 1. День переезда

Если и было что-то, что Вернону Дурсль, жившему на Тисовой улице в доме 4, не нравилось больше, чем его ни на что не годный, тощий, странный племянник, так это был шум.

_Шум._

От ужасной белой крысы-с-крыльями, которую держал мальчик в качестве домашнего питомца, постоянно гремела дверью клетки каждый раз, когда её не выпускали полетать ночью. Его племянник ходил по дому, притоптывая, и обвинял в шуме и причине сломанных половицах родного, _чудесненького_ сыночка Вернона. Во время пересадки растений Гарри разбил горшки и тихо шикал из-за маленьких порезов на пальцах, когда пересаживал растения, и ворчал, и стонал, когда ему приходилось стричь лужайку.

Но хуже всего было хныканье и плач, исходившие из соседней комнаты ночью.

Во время сна парень выкрикивал имена и произносил смешные слова вроде «Нет, пожалуйста, не убивайте Седрика!», или «Сириус, где ты?», или «Авадакедавра Волан-де-Морт!» (Какой бы глупостью ни был этот «Авадакедавра Волан-де-Морт». Возможно, это была часть того «квиддича», о котором читал Гарри, когда Вернон застал его сидящим с журналами. Он сжег все газетёнки – с неестественными движущимися фотографиями и всем таким.)

Но каким бы раздражающим весь этот шум ни был, был ещё один, что Вернон ненавидел ещё больше: фургоны для переезда.

Они обозначали приезд _нового_ источника нервирования.

Вернон Дурсль мог справиться с уже существующими побудителями негодования; он знал, как обращаться с ними. Этот же был новым и пока что неизученным, из-за чего мужчина лишь сильнее сжимал зубы.

Не было ничего _более_ резкого, чем скрип тормозов и визг колёс от крутого поворота по разгорячённому асфальту. И нет ничего более ужасного, чем электрический _ор_ американской музыки, который вырвался из кабины, стоило молодой девушке в рваных джинсах выпрыгнула из машины и побежала с поднятой над головой курткой к входной двери.

Дом под номером три на Тисовой улице пустовал уже на протяжении долгих трёх месяцев, и его дорогая Петунья отчаялась, что туда больше никто не заселится. Это было здание, на которое открывался прекрасный вид из их собственной гостиной, и если в доме не о ком сплетничать и шпионить, то какой смысл в его существовании, разрушающем прекрасный вид на окрестности двора Магнолии Кресент, находящегося позади дома номер три?

Когда миссис Дурсль услышала шум колёс грузовика, оповещающего о приезде кого-то нового, она была так счастлива, что незамедлительно начала готовить печенья, несмотря на очередную диету Дадли. Даже почерневшее небо не могло сбить её настрой. За несколько минут до прибытия движущегося фургона мир снаружи погрузился во внезапный ливень.

Его племянник, Гарри, вбежал в дом вскоре после того, как начался дождь, и попытался жалобно объясниться: ему не удалось закончить удобрять розарий только потому, что был немного мокрым. Вернон сурово сказал ему, что упорный труд помогает развить силу духа и перестать быть такой девчонкой. На самом деле, мальчик не сделал никому ничего полезного - насколько Вернон мог судить, все, что он делал в своей ужасной школе, так это сидел весь день, размахивая палкой и бормоча странные слова вроде «Авадакедавра Волан-де-Морт».

Парень даже не состоял в школьной футбольной команде, тощий маленький урод.

Дадли же в противовес Гарри – стал капитаном шахматного клуба и клуба боевых искусств. Внезапный хлёсткий комментарий Гарри о том, что Дадли, вероятно, побеждает лишь потому, что может раздавить своих оппонентов, обеспечил Поттеру 24 часа без еды. Честно! Разве они не учат в своей убогой «школе» хоть каким-нибудь _манерам_?

Вернон задумчиво жевал кончики усов, вдыхая запах печенья и глядя через кружевные занавески на причину шума на дороге. Дождь, казалось, не утихал, и мистер Дурсль опасался, что поле для гольфа не высохнет к десяти часам утра следующего дня для игры с менеджером столь же успешной компании по производству винтов.

Молодая девушка (и мистеру Дурслю пришлось напомнить себе, что он был счастливым женатым человеком, когда он был не против наблюдать, как она наклонилась, подбирая что-то с низа коробки), все еще в куртке, накинутой на голову, металась взад и вперед несколько раз между задней частью фургона и входной дверью дома, и Вернон нахмурился.

Неужели она переехала одна?

Абсурд!

Её муж должен был помочь ей с распаковкой, не так ли?

Разве что она не одна из тех разведёнок… _возмутительно_. Тем не менее, это так и было. Подростковая беременность и разводы были чумой молодого поколения. Никакой морали, никакой ответственности. Мистер Дурсль уже презирал ее родителей.

Он подумал о том, чтобы послать племянника помочь ей, но тут же отмёл эту идею. Это была ее вина, что она развелась с самого начала - вероятно, у нее был ужасно острый язык - пусть она разбирается с распаковкой в одиночку. Кроме того, первое впечатление молодой леди о Дурслях не будет приятным, если она сначала познакомиться с этим неестественным уродом.

Вернон отвернулся от окна и подошёл к тому месту, где обычно пил обеденный чай и читал воскресную газету.

* * *

Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем Вернон снова оказался у окна своего дома. Ярко-желтый движущийся фургон на подъездной дорожке к дому номер три был заменен низким спортивным автомобилем фиолетового цвета, от которого он ощетинился – представил, какой шум будет издавать эта штука! И как девушка будет неизбежно заводить машину, когда ей нужно сделать все отвратительные вещи, которые молодые панк-девушки делают в безбожные часы посреди ночи.

Петунья тихо подошла к окну и, встав рядом с ним, спросила: «Разве мы не должны пригласить ее на ужин сегодня вечером?»

«Зачем?» - проворчал он, хотя его раздражение в основном было из-за того, что мальчишка Поттер, пришедший из сада заднего двора, оставил грязь и лужи по всему дому. Неужели он не мог просто постоять на крыльце, и подождать, пока не высохнет?

«Что ж, она _новенькая_ в этом районе, и было бы очень неприлично не предложить ей приветственный ужин. Кроме того, мне показалось, что я видела, как Этель Джонс по соседству доставала из шкафов свой праздничный сервис».

Вернон снова ощетинился - будь он проклят, если Этель и Роджер Джонс сделают что-нибудь первыми, когда Вернон Дурсль может доказать, что он быстрее, богаче, умнее и лучше.

«Хорошо, - фыркнул он, - отправь мальчишку».

«Не Дадличку?»- мягко спросила его жена.

«И рискнуть, что он намочит свои новые мокасины? Пошли Гарри - никого не волнует, промокнет ли _он_ ».

* * *

Анафема Олдвин никогда не видела ничего более любопытного, чем тощий мальчик в огромной выцветшей футболке с принтом «Встречайте, Питон! В Лондонском зоопарке!» Он промок до костей и смотрел на нее из-под круглых очков яркими зелеными глазами. Он выглядел в равной степени раздражённым из-за дождя, облегчённым, что находился на улице, а не у Дурслях, и заинтересованным новой соседкой. 

«Здравствуй?» - полуспросила девушка, открывая дверь на достаточное расстояние, чтобы рассмотреть его. Она переместила красный леденец во рту языком к щеке. Белая бумажная палочка торчала из уголка ее губ, как незажженная сигарета.

«Здравствуй» - мягко ответил он, и она была слегка поражена, услышав, насколько глубоким был его голос. Она пересмотрела свое прежнее впечатление о нем - он не был мальчиком, он был молодым человеком, вероятно, лет пятнадцати или шестнадцати. В ошибочном восприятии была виновата большая рубашка, которая делала его таким молодым и худым. «Меня зовут Гарри, и я живу в доме номер четыре». Он быстро указал позади себя.

Ана подняла глаза и прищурилась, глядя на трех бледнолицых, которые сквозь занавеску смотрели на нее через улицу. _Люди. Наконец-то удалось получить красивый неприметный дом посреди красивого неприметного пригорода, а Соседи-Шпионы-из-Ада должны жить именно через дорогу_. Она решила задернуть шторы в гостиной и оставить их опущенными ... как только она их поднимет.

«Я – Ана. Чем могу помочь, Гарри из дома номер четыре?»

«Моя тётя хочет пригласить тебя на ужин, если ты, конечно, пожелаешь прийти.» - Гарри выглядел слегка раздраженным, упоминая свою тётушку, и это заинтриговало ее.

Ана, которая, по крайней мере, шесть месяцев не могла приготовить хорошую домашнюю еду, да и идея разобраться со своими новыми Шпионскими-соседями-из-ада доставляла ей неописуемое удовольствие, прежде чем пришлось бы прибегнуть к какой-либо тактике по обезвреживанию источников раздражения, раздумывала над ответом всего секунды три. «Конечно, просто позволь мне принести свой зонтик. Пока что можешь зайти на минуту, Гарри из дома под номером четыре». Она отступила назад, давая Гарри возможность войти, после обратила внимание на пыльные отпечатки рук на своих штанах. «А вообще-то, я просто схожу наверх и надену что-нибудь менее грязное».

Остерегаясь, Гарри принял приглашение и прошёл в холл. Одной рукой он придерживал основание своей палочки, которая была зажата в его заднем кармане под достаточно объёмной футболкой, чтобы спрятать ее. В доме было темно и грязно, и он отчаянно нуждался в свежем слое краски, тщательном отбеливании и как минимум двух новых лампочках.

И нет, Пожирателей смерти не было. Он отпустил свою палочку.

Ана бросилась вверх по лестнице в спальню. Гарри смотрел девушке вслед и сделал вывод, что она уже чувствовала себя полноправной хозяйкой дома. Номер три был построен точно так же, как номер четыре, только наоборот. Дом был зеркальным отображением помещения его тети и дяди, а это означало, что наверху было как минимум две пустые спальни. Гарри задавался вопросом, для чего она купила такой большой дом, если она собиралась жить в нем одна.

Гарри взглянул на лестничный пролет и нахмурился. У нее тоже был шкаф под лестницей, хотя Гарри был почти уверен, что Ана не держит в нем своего племянника.

Любопытство взяло верх, он вытянул шею из-за угла и осмотрел груды нераспечатанных картонных коробок в гостиной. Окна были покрыты тонким слоем грязи, а проникающий свет был наполнен танцующими пылинками.

"Удручающе, не правда ли?" Голос Аны доносился с верхней ступеньки лестницы, когда она спускалась и встала рядом с ним. Её леденец пропал. Гарри подпрыгнул и опустил глаза, соответственно смущенный тем, что его поймали с поличным. «Ненавижу осознавать, что мне придётся все это распаковывать по возращении домой».

«Ага», — сказал Гарри, не зная, что еще добавить.

Она нежно улыбнулась ему, найдя его смущение умилительным. «Ладно, Гарри из дома номер четыре. Веди меня».

Гарри позволил себе слегка ухмыльнуться своему новому прозвищу, но быстро подавил ухмылку, когда открылась входная дверь. Он не хотел, чтобы его дядя увидел это. Ана заперла за собой дверь, и они вместе помчались через улицу под защитой ее яркого красно-жёлтого зонтика с пятнами.

* * *

Вернон провел гостью внутрь со всей помпезностью и надлежащей церемонией, и Гарри пришлось сдержать еще одну быструю улыбку, когда он понял, что Ана сменила свои рваные джинсовые брюки на черные армейские ботинки и черные зауженные брюки в тон с черной майкой. Маленькая серебряная подвеска в виде меча свисала с тонкой цепочки черного ожерелья, похожего на миниатюрное распятие - определенно НЕ то, что должна надевать настоящая молодая леди на ужин в гостях.

По выражению лица Вернона, когда он любезно взял ее зонтик, было очевидно, что он думает о том же.

«Большое спасибо за приглашение!» - весело произнесла она, и Гарри снова ухмыльнулся, когда его дядя ощетинился. «Моё имя - Ана. Ана Олдвин».

«Поднимись и переоденься во что-нибудь подходящее», - прошипел Вернон Гарри, сунув плащ Аны и зонтик в руки племяннику. Затем громче добавил: «Добро пожаловать на Тисовую улицу, миссис Олдвин».

Ана рассмеялась свободным и непринужденным смехом молодой девушки, подобного которому Гарри не слышал с последнего дня занятий, когда он расстался с Гермионой и Роном в Хогвартс-экспрессе полмесяца назад. Мальчик повесил ее плащ в шкаф в холле, поставил зонтик на подставку у двери, а затем бросился наверх, чтобы переодеться. Он оставил дверь приоткрытой, чтобы не пропустить часть разговора.

"О, я не миссис!" Гарри услышал, как Ана протестует со смешком: «Да и просто Аны будет достаточно, мистер ...?» Гарри представил, как ее покрашенные в темный цвет губы растягиваются в полной улыбке.

\- Дурсль, - твердо сказал дядя Вернон. «Вернон Дурсль - а это моя жена Петунья и наш сын Дадли».

"А другой?" Гарри услышал, как спросила Ана, когда он быстро переоделся в более теплую и сухую одежду.

Он хотел бы носить свою маггловскую одежду, подходящую ему по размеру, ту одежду, которую он попросил Гермиону купить для него, пока был в Лондоне в прошлом году, оставаясь в доме на площади Гриммо до своего пятого (и самого неудачного) года. Но если он это сделает, Гарри знал, что дядя Вернон потребует знать, как он заплатил за это, и тогда секрет его тайника с галеонами может раскрыться, а это было последнее, чего он хотел.

Дурсли сошли бы с ума, если бы узнали, что у него есть куча золота в хранилище под Лондоном. Возможно, это не их, но он знал, что они сделают все возможное, чтобы это было так.

Когда Гарри подобрал штаны старых серых спортивок Дадли, которые обтянули его лодыжки, и вышел из комнаты, он услышал ответ дяди Вернона. «Кто? О, он. Он наш племянник, Гарри. Мы очень любезно открыли для него двери нашего дома после того, как его родители погибли страшной и ужасной смертью в довольно трагической автокатастрофе».

«А-гм», - промычала Ана, и судя по выражению ее лица, которое Гарри поймал на пути вниз по лестнице, она не поверила. Гарри обнаружил, что она уже ему нравится.

Вскоре после этого был подан ужин, и Ана издала все соответствующие возгласы типа «это фантастика» и «огромное спасибо, безумно вкусно», необходимые для настоящих гостей ужина, одновременно оглядывая стол столь же раздраженно, как и Гарри, и, выплевывая переваренную и в основном суховатую еду, очень осторожно прижимала её салфеткой.

Она очень любезно, подумал Гарри, ответила на все довольно некорректные вопросы Петуньи и Вернона о том, сколько ей лет (23), в какой школе она училась (небольшой университет недалеко от Ливерпуля), где она в настоящее время работала (вела собственный блог, который принёс ей некоторую славу), и где был ее муж (она кашлянула, покраснела и сказала: «не замужем, никогда не была, никогда не планировала этого»).

Ей пришлось объяснить, что ее имя, Анафема Олдвин, происходило из «старого» английского, так как ее родители любили очень ... очень странные старые имена. Когда ее спросили, где они были, она сказала Дурслям, что они тоже погибли в «ужасной и страшной, довольно трагической автокатастрофе», что оставило Вернона с выражением лица, которое предполагало, что в его салате было немного лимона. Они даже зашли так далеко, что подвергли сомнению ее выбор прически – мягкие волосы очень неестественного цвета вишни были уложены в лёгкий беспорядок с неоново-фиолетовыми и ярко-желтыми прядями. Девушка сказала им, что это то, чем занимаются все молодые люди в этом сезоне, озорно подмигнув Гарри.

Гарри подумал, что она похожа на девушку-панк-гота, которая только поленилась накраситься и надеть все украшения. Он мог поспорить, что у нее была татуировка, которая пряталась где-то в неподходящем месте, но затем отмёл мысли прочь, прежде чем он начал бы представлять, что и где.

Ана была практически вдвое старше его.

И это было обидно. На самом деле.

Дадли выглядел слишком увлечённым поеданием еды, чтобы смутиться. Или заметить, насколько _горячей_ была Ана. Что было намного лучше для Гарри. Никакой конкуренции.

Гарри покачал головой и отогнал и _эти_ мысли.

Неужели он и в _правду_ только что назвал девушку-готку, жившую через дорогу, _горячей_?

Во время пудинга и чая она слегка облокотилась и посмотрела мимо него, на задний сад. Гарри повернулся на своем стуле, чтобы посмотреть, что же на заднем дворе ее так потрясло. «Хэй», - тихо сказала она, даже когда он почувствовал, как по коже по его спине пробежали мурашки. «Это твоя собака? Его глаза великолепны».

"Собака?!" Вернон закричал и вскочил с ног, чтобы прогнать его с криками: «Вон! Вон из моих кустов, грязная, паршивая дворняга!»

И действительно, она была похожа на грязную, паршивую дворнягу. Собака была большой и черной, с местами вырванной шерсти и выглядела так, словно она не ела несколько недель. Но глаза были пронзительного серо-голубого цвета, которые Гарри знал слишком хорошо.

«Сириус», — прошептал он себе под нос и едва не встал со своего места, прежде чем тетя Петунья крикнула ему, чтобы тот сел и перестал пялиться на бездомную дворнягу.

Гарри зажмурился, прикусил язык и сделал, как ему сказали. Он почувствовал вкус крови.

Нос мисс Олдвин дёрнулся.

Если этот дворняга действительно был Сириусом, он ещё вернётся.

Он уже мысленно составлял письмо, которое отправит с Буклей. Все началось с чего-то вроде: «СИРИУС! ЭТО ТЫ! ТЫ В ПОРЯДКЕ?».

Через стол он почувствовал, как глаза Аны впились в него, и поднял свой зеленый взгляд, чтобы встретиться с ее голубым взглядом. На мгновение он был поражен, увидев, насколько голубыми были ее глаза - он не замечал раньше, но они почти светились, они были такими яркими. _Как он не заметил их_?

Она мягко улыбнулась ему, и он извинился, чтобы помыть посуду.

Он бросился мимо них, когда Ана закончила притворяться, что наслаждается чаем в гостиной с его тетей и дядей, а затем помчалась наверх за ним. Едва он закончил свою записку и отправил Буклю в путь, как в дверь его тихо постучали.

"Эй, Гарри?" - нежно позвала Ана. "Ты в порядке?"

"Эээ, да!" он ответил: «Не входи, тут беспорядок!». У него не было не прибрано. Гарри привык поддерживать порядок в небольших помещениях - большую часть жизни он прожил в коморке, а затем в школе ему пришлось делить комнату с пятью другими парнями. Однако у Гарри были знамена и шарфы Гриффиндора и Хогвартса, а также фотографии Волшебников, перемещавшихся по его ночному столику и стенам, и у него не было времени спрятать их. Он приоткрыл дверь чуть-чуть, чтобы высунуть голову, и посмотрел на нее. "Да?"

Ана мягко рассмеялась: «Я спросила твоего дядю, не мог бы ты прийти и помочь мне завтра распаковать вещи, и он сказал, что все в порядке, если сначала ты закончишь стричь газон».

Гарри нахмурился. «Это займет несколько часов, если будет идти такой же дождь, как и сегодня».

«Я уверена, что его не будет». Ана подмигнула ему. "Как твой язык?"

"Мой язык?"

"Ты его укусил".

Гарри почувствовал, как к его щекам приливает кровь. Тут, на Тисовой улице никто никогда не спрашивал о его здоровье. «Я… эээ… я в порядке. Мне не больно. Да и кровоточить перестало.»

Она улыбнулась своего рода тайной улыбкой, затем развернулась на каблуках и спустилась по лестнице укутанная в дождевик, а её короткие вишнево-черные волосы касались лопаток.

Гарри обнаружил, что тепло улыбается, когда закрыл дверь и лег на кровать, ожидая ответа от собаки. Его ждали учебники и сочинения под незакрепленной половицей под кроватью. Он знал, что должен сделать кое-что из своих летних домашних заданий или что-то, что поможет скоротать время, но как он мог сосредоточиться на чем-то столь же абстрактном, как зелья, если есть вероятность, что Сириус жив?

Закрыв глаза, чтобы заставить себя заново пережить более счастливые времена - Ана так сильно напоминала ему Тонкс - а не тот ужасно беспомощный момент, когда он наблюдал, как его крестный отец падает за Завесу, Гарри старался не напрягать уши, чтобы услышать звук похлапывания крыльев Букли.

Когда, наконец, через двадцать минут, он вскочил и забрал сообщение с лапки полярной совы так быстро, что она запищалв на него за оскорбление и бросилась к своей миске с водой, с обидой глядя на Гарри.

Сообщение было нацарапано мокрой грязью на обратной стороне его собственной записной книжки -

«ЭТО Я. ВСЁ В ПОРЯДКЕ». И неряшливый отпечаток лапы.

Впервые с тех пор, как Сириус «умер», Гарри заплакал. Но эти слезы были от счастья.

Некоторое время он сдерживал слезы, затем стер их со своего лица и прижался носом к окну. Он не мог видеть большую черную, похожую на Грима, собаку, но это не значило, что Сириуса там не было.

Гарри хотел немедленно спуститься вниз и выбежать на задний двор, но он знал, что никогда не сможет найти достаточно убедительное оправдание, чтобы избежать наказания.

Ему придется подождать, пока Дурсли уснут.

Гарри выключил и включил свет в своей комнате несколько раз, надеясь, что во дворе Сириус его увидит. Он помахал в окне и поднял указательный палец вверх в надежде, что Сириусу этого достаточно, чтобы понять о его просьбе подождать.

* * *

Последующий час был для Гарри сущим адом.

Он сел на край кровати, стараясь не прокусить губу от разочарования, когда услышал, как его тетя, дядя и двоюродный брат выполняют свою ночную рутину перед сном. Он слышит, как сливается вода в туалете, течет вода во время чистки зубов, как Дадли «крадется» на кухню «перекусить» (то есть съесть все остатки еды, которые он мог запихать в рот, прежде чем тетя Петунья спустилась, чтобы остановить его), и стон пружин всех их кроватей, когда они наконец заснули.

Гарри подождал, пока не услышит храп дяди Вернона и Дадли, затем осторожно встал и надел запасной свитер и тапочки.

Напоследок, мантия-невидимка его отца. Ему удалось достать её из сундука до того, как тот был заперт в шкафу под лестницей на лето, когда дядя Вернон был слишком занят, отчитывая Буклю, чтобы это заметить.

Не опасаясь скрипучих ступенек, Гарри на цыпочках спустился вниз. Юный волшебник также извлек из кучи в гостиной старое одеяло, которое тетя Петунья собиралась отдать в секонд-хенд, и был уверен, что она даже не заметит пропажу.

Он вытащил из холодильника все, что сумел бы донести до Бродяги, а также бутылку свежего молока и неглубокую тарелку для завтрака. Он знал, что Дадли обвинят в исчезновении еды утром и что Дадли ударит его за это позже, но ему было все равно. Медленно открыв заднюю дверь, чтобы не скрипели петли, он вышел на улицу, спустился с крыльца и оказался под кустом, который был под его окном. Дурсли не смогли бы увидеть его под таким углом, если бы им захотелось выглянуть наружу.

Откинув мантию так, чтобы его голова и руки были видны самому себе, он разложил посуду и налил в нее молоко, затем развернул остатки провианта и поставил их рядом, засунув целлофан в карман. Он надеялся, что Сириус рядом и сможет почувствовать запах холодной еды.

Не успев долго прождать, Гарри увидел, как из живой изгороди, отделявшей задний двор дома номер четыре от двора дома номера три, высунулась черная морда, и Гарри пришлось сдержать крик радости.

"Сириус?" вместо этого он прошептал, и голова высунулась наружу, а за ней и тело. "Это ты?"

Собака кивнула, а затем прошла мимо Гарри к еде, на мгновение остановившись, чтобы быстро лизнуть щеку мальчика. Гарри ничего не сказал, наблюдая, как его крестный в обличии пса доедает еду. Затем Сириус превратился в человека и присел, скрестив ноги, рядом с Гарри. Он с благодарностью принял штопанное одеяло, которое Гарри накинул ему на плечи, и Гарри бросился на Сириуса. Долгое время они просто прижимались друг к другу, ничего не говоря, просто счастливы снова видеть друг друга.

«Сириус, - начал Гарри, - я видел, как ты упал ... за Завесу, и ты не отвечал зеркалу! Что случилось, где ты был? Ты в порядке? Ты выглядишь ужасно, а я ...»

Сириус оборвал его взмахом руки и коротким, сухим, слабым смешком. «Позже, Гарри. Я бродил несколько недель. Дай мне немного отдохнуть».

«Хорошо», - мягко сказал Гарри и в то мгновение он был более чем доволен.


End file.
